khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sano: the Raging Tempest
Name Sano The Raging Tempest Age please, this a joke Race A Demon that takes upon a human appearance. Gender Male of course Appearance Sano’s entire appearance is unique in itself; he bears a complete blue attire, which includes his hair, eyes, and even yes, his clothes. To start off, the appearance of Sano is purely blue all over, excluding his skin. As seen from his friends, and basically anyone who ever has laid their eyes upon him, they will see that Sano has a very pale, white skin tone, probably from the lack of nutrition he gets. As his skin is a reflection upon his personality, surely his hair is a relfection of something of great import, wrong, but his hair however, is what some also notice as a distinct feature; usually, hair of beings such as Sano is one of magnificent texture, and color. From the top of his head, which is where the base of his hair starts, it comes at a glooming silver color, but as it flows down past one of his eyes, it grooves into a more deeper color, but still keeping the ever so lightness that gives it that extra pizzaz. From the silver base-color, the hair flows down to a light shade of blue, but also it has a slight violet glow around each edge of it. As his hair is noticeable, Sano has plenty more distinct features that separates him from everyone else, the next one being his glorious eyes that has caught the attention of many girls in his life time, even the rare occasion of the older, and more mature breeds of the female race. His eyes, such beauty they bring to anybody who is blessed enough to even spend one second to glance into these eyes, Sano’s eye’s have a distinct color that shines off of any reflecting object, and this is what some refer to as the most perfect eyes, but the professional term of this form of color, is Royal Blue; the most royal out of all of the blue shades. Eyes and hair, the most noticeable features about Sano, but what really, and this time is what really separates his own being from others, is the way his skin is toned. Where there is most beings who have either dark, or light skin, Sano has much more complex skin, his skin is a more pale, un-healthy skin tone. By the looks of it, it is an unbalanced tone, a light dark, pale blue color is what his skin is defined as. This could be due to lack of sleep, over-exhaustion, starvation, no one is really certain of the true cause of his skin, but what is known is that his skin is quite pale and he could die from this condition at any given moment, which is exactly why his skin represents what he is, and who he is all about. As the looks continue down, Sano always seems to get views from many people due to his high taste in fashion, but also its cause he has the most noticeable looks that many hasn’t seen in years, and this is because of his choice of Attire. What Sano chooses to wear, whether it be in battle, or normal street clothes is a elbow-length, hooded-jacked that is shaded navy blue, with silver outer trims. As for underneath that hooded-jacket, there is nothing, not a single undershirt of any kind, this is because Sano does not wear a undershirt. However, for his pants, and shoes, well they are another case; his pants are pitch black, black as the night itself, and his shoes come at a striking navy blue color. Along his arms, Sano has a distinct tattoo , three lines of blue flames from his wrist all the way to his elbow, this is the only tattoo that Sano has on his entire body, fabulous isn’t it. Personality Merely a simple word that defines one’s attitude, well Sano is not one of any sort. Sano can hide the way he acts by the simple way of changing his facial appearance, or even by as simple as changing the way his body acts in accordance to emotions or other beings addressing him in any manner. So basically Sano can hide his attitude, the way he acts, the way he talks, anything related to any of those forms of personality, and he is pretty damn good at it too. Another thing; Sano is not good with people, they say the wrong thing to him, and he will blow their mother fucking head off in an instant; he is one to be overly hot-headed at times , well this is because Sano sees himself as a god, and anybody who fucks with god will get screwed over badly. Powers Mental Distribution: Sano is gifted with the absolute distribution of the psyche. With this amazing gift, Sano can generate multiple forces with little ease; he can intercept the signals from one’s nervous system, and use it as he sees fit. Generating such force can also range to something much more basic, it all depends on how willing Sano can be to crush his foe. His power lies within his own being; no way of depleting, but much room to grow and grow. Weapon ''Synchronic : ''At first glance, this weapon appears to be a simple emblem, but when the perfect amount of power is put out there in the open, it expands to a lengthy, ten-foot spear that has a titanium tip that can pierce through any armor, no matter the density. It is supported with a bamboo-base holding that can handle any kind of grip. Tribal decorations surround the mid-section of this marvelous spear, and a diamand pattern from half-way until three inches down. The emblem is appears to be as is a custom, and very rare black diamand that hangs on a bracelt-like item that hangs on Sano’s left wrist; the type of material that it simply hangs off of is a very thin gold chain shined to perfection. Category:Completely Original Characters